unknown bonds
by tivaplease
Summary: Who was this new girl at the orphanage? Why was Emma so drawn to her? and Why did weird things keep happening? additional characters include: Henry, David, Rumple, Cora, Daniel, Liam, Peter Pan, Milah, Neal, Graham, Elza, Belle, & Robin SPOILER ALERT: STOP READING NOW: Britney is Emma & Hook's daughter that travels time. Updated chapter format
1. Ch 1: Orphanage - Ch 3: Let it Snow pt 2

**Chapter 1: Orphanage**

It was just like any other day at the orphanage. The other children were playing outside, but 12 year old Emma sat on the back porch reading another book. Emma was interrupted when Annie, the orphanage director, brought out a new girl. Annie left this quiet, little confused girl on the porch with Emma. The little girl didn't say anything but she looked so scared curled up in almost a ball and looking around in utter confusion.

As afternoon in the yard turned into evening, the children made their way into the hall for dinner. There was not a lot of food and it didn't taste the best but the children were happy to eat dinner with their friends. Emma watch as the other children talked and laughed amongst themselves, everyone but the new girl. She just sat their staring at her food quietly never moving an inch. This didn't really surprise Emma, it wasn't the first time a new kid showed up and didn't jump into the group activities. Emma sometimes had a hard time participating in all the happy group activities and she had been in the foster care system her entire life.

As time went by, Emma grew more concerned about the little girl. She never said a word to anybody and refused to participate in any activities. Emma hadn't even seen her eat anything and she was so small already. Emma tried to talk to her and get her to open up to her. The girl didn't say anything but did seem to follow Emma closely. She even made sure Emma was OK after she tripped and hurt her ankle.

It was the middle of the night, when Emma woke up to crying again. Emma made her way to the little girl and sat on the edge of the bed. As Emma stroked the little girls brown hair out of her face and sang a rare lullaby that she had no clue how she knew, the crying quieted as she hummed along. Within minutes, she drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning after eating breakfast, she sat with Emma on the porch and said, " 'Emma,' I don't belong here, but I can't figure out how to get back home." This wasn't the first time Emma had heard this. Heck, she thought it herself sometimes. But when Emma tried to explain this to her, she cried, "No, it's me, Britney. I am not supposed to be here. Not this place. Not this time. I need to get home before something horrible happens!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let it Snow**

In the middle of the night, Emma was awakened by the cold wind howling around her. With a shiver Emma got up to close the window but when she adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was outside. Looking around Emma sensed that something was off; nothing looked familiar expect the little ball curled up on the ground a foot from where Emma's blanket lay.

As Emma approached Britney, she noticed the little girl shivering in the cold, so Emma grabbed her blanket and lay down on the ground next to Britney. Emma was thankful Britney was sound asleep when Emma covered both of them up with her blanket and thought this must be a dream as she fell back asleep.

It was hours later when Emma and Britney were awakened by people talking and shaking them. There was a young woman, maybe 19 years old or so, on a horse telling the young girl to leave them alone. "They could be hurt. We should make sure they are ok," said the young girl, about Emma's age, as she tried to shake them awake. As the woman got off her horse sighing she said, "Would you at least be careful. We don't know who they are or why they are here. And your father will be very upset with me if you get hurt while riding with me."

When Britney giggled at the black-haired woman, she got annoyed and asked, "What's so funny?" Britney stopped laughing but couldn't seem to answer, "um, well…. It's…just…I…ah…" Emma got up in front of Britney and answered, "It's just that we are children. You're an adult. Why would you think we could or would hurt you?" The younger dark brown-haired girl responded, "I think, she is concerned because you are on private property and she is worried something bad to happen while I am in her care."

Emma understood this worry, she felt it for Britney. They were somewhere she had never been and they weren't supposed to be here. Emma knew they could get in big trouble for trespassing on private property so she quickly answered the girl, "I promise, we will not do anything to harm either of you. We are not from around here. And we seem to be lost." The girl looked and them with sympathy and concern in her brown eyes before insisting that they accompany them back to the house for some refreshments and help finding their way home.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let it Snow - part 2**

Once at the house, they were greeted by a middle aged couple. While the woman looked rather annoyed at the new guests, the gentleman looked amused and welcomed them into his home. He seemed to think that his daughter Regina looked good with children, while his wife was more interested in pushing the other girl towards Regina. It must have worked because young Snow was excited that Miss Regina would be marrying her daddy, King Leopold. Snow even left to help Regina put the horses away while Mister Henry, Regina's father, was busy entertaining the girls while they ate.

However, when Snow and Regina returned, they both seemed upset. Snow sat down to talk to Emma and Britney when Regina went back to work. Apparently, Snow walked into the horse stables and found Regina kissing some man named Daniel. Regina claimed to love Daniel but Snow didn't see how she could love Daniel and marry her father. Britney said, "Adult relationships are complicated enough but royal relationships are beyond all comprehension." Snow seemed to understand this but was still unsure what she was supposed to think about everything.

When Emma explained, "there are different types of love and more to marriage then just deciding that you want to marry someone. Both people have to love the other for it to even stand a chance and even then you need more than love to make things work in the long run." Snow thought that must be why Regina was planning to run away and marry Daniel instead of her father. After discussing things, with her new friends, Snow was ready to wish Regina well with Daniel.

However, when Snow went to find Regina, she came across Regina's mother, Cora. Cora sensed that something was up with the girls. After stressing that she loved her daughter and wanted her to be happy and manipulating Snow, Cora got Snow to tell her that Regina was going to run away with Daniel that night and marry him as soon as possible. Cora even got Snow to believe that it was a good thing that she told her so that they could have a family wedding and she could see her daughter. Cora was lying when she said all this and went to destroy Daniel.

Snow came back to sit alone with Emma and Britney because Henry was busy trying to figure out where the girls were from. Then again it wasn't like Emma had any clue where they were either so she couldn't blame Henry. Snow told the girls how Cora said that she was happy about Regina with Daniel and wanted to have a wedding there at the house. Britney scoffed at the idea, which Snow thought was a little rude, but Emma tried to explain that Cora seemed really intent on Regina marrying King Leopold.

Then Regina came in extremely upset about Daniel's death and heard the girls talking. Prompting Regina to get mad and yell at Snow, "you told my mother about Daniel. I told you specifically not to tell her. How could you do this to me?" Snow tried to explain that it was a good thing but when Regina said that Daniel was dead because of Snow, she didn't know how to explain or what to say. Britney tried to say, "Regina, it will be ok. I know you feel lost right now and that you loved him, but you will love again. And it will be true love."

This caused Regina to get even more upset and scream at Britney, "You stupid child. I love Daniel and he is dead because no one seems to know how to keep their mouth shut" as she approached Snow and Britney with a raised arm. Emma jumped up and stood in front of the others and yelled back at Regina, "Snow didn't mean to hurt you or Daniel. She honestly thought she was helping you. That you would want your mother at your wedding. Because you don't understand what it is like not to have a mother. Snow, Britney and I would love to have a mother that cared for us. She didn't know what would happen. Snow truly wished for you and Daniel to be happy. You can't blame her for this."

Regina seemed to calm down a bit. She stepped back from the girls to sit down and think about things. Regina was still hurt and started to cry silently. Henry came into comfort his daughter but she said that while she understood she could not go through with this. She didn't want to marry King Leopold and felt that it was best for her to leave. And get away from her mother for a while. However, Cora came in and said that Regina had to marry the King. Then she blasted the room with what seemed to be red smoke and forced Emma and Britney leave.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize if I got any of the descriptions (age, hair, eyes) wrong. I think they are both black hair but it looked dark brown. **

**Author's Note 2: Don't forget to check out additional chapters for more information and adventures. And please review. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 4: NYC

**Chapter 4: New York City**

Emma woke up at the orphanage feeling very groggy and sore not entirely sure what had happened to make her feel this way. She wanted to skip breakfast and just stay in bed longer, but Annie came upstairs and said, "Emma, get dressed. I am talking you and Britney into the city with me." This caused Emma to groan as she got up to get ready. While she was getting around she told Britney to wear a nice outfit and explained that Annie was taking them with to meet sponsors and get donations for the orphanage.

New York City was very big and bustling with people everywhere. It was hard to keep up with Emma and Annie, but Emma was good at staying in the middle making sure not to lose Britney or Annie. Everyone seemed to be in a rush in all day, but it worked because it gave Annie time to talk to the sponsors at each meeting while ensuring that they weren't late for the next. Most of the sponsors just let the girls be while Annie talked to them. Of course, Britney and Emma tried to be very polite when talking to the sponsors and quiet while Annie did. Well, Emma mostly because Britney stayed pretty quiet all day; just quietly chatting and playing with Emma.

At the last meeting of the day, the sponsors insisted that they stay for dinner downtown. By the time they were ready to leave, evening was quickly approaching and it was starting to storm. The late hour and unfortunate weather caused Annie concern about getting the girls back home on the train safely. Annie stayed closer to the girls as they headed to the train station, but got a little annoyed when Britney tripped for the second time that evening. Britney had hurt her ankle when she fell and it was taking a little while. Emma stopped for Britney while Annie started heading inside and calling, "Hurry up. We can't miss our train."

It was at this moment Emma noticed a car fast approaching and ran into the street to help Britney, yelling "Annie". But by the time they got Britney up, the car was on them. Everything went white. Emma could hear the horn blaring in her ears and Annie scream for help, but she was in too much pain to care.

The next thing Emma knew it was daylight and she was outside in the grass with Britney and two boys she had never seen before. Emma could hear Britney talking to them. It sounded like she was saying, "Tell...da…n…ma…ma, I am alright. ….ma…ma at Sunshine Orphanage…" but Emma couldn't be sure because the little boy, who was maybe 4 years old with black hair and blue eyes, kept saying, "you're in trouble, you're in trouble" as he ran inside. The older boy, who was about 20 with brown hair and hazel eyes, helped Emma up as she asked what was going on, but Emma fell back down on Britney and it got really bright. Emma could hear the older boy saying, "Wait, Britney..." but then everything went dark and Emma lost all consciousness.

* * *

**Authors Note: I do apologize if I get some of the physical descriptive features/details (hair/eyes/age) wrong and for my poor handwriting. I don't know I just think that this could be better but anyway I have a favor to ask. _if it wasn't obvious it was trying to have the older boy be Henry._**

**I plan to to a chapter where Emma and Britney are at Disney World (Florida) but I have never actually been there. so I need info on the rides and attractions. Does any body know any of the names of specific rides/attractions? also if you could give me info on what type of ride/attraction it is and how popular (long the lines/wait seem to be) it is. that would be great.**

**I have part of chapter 5 written now and I can post it as is if anyone wants me to because i think that it will be a long chapter. Like chapter 2/3 that i divided. let me know what your preference is. if i don't hear from anyone before hand i will probably just finish it all and post it as a long chapter.**

**Thank you. I hope you are enjoying this. if you have any ideas about where emma/britney should go let me know and I could try to put it in somewhere. (past/present/future... real world/fairytale/etc) even if it is just bonding ideas or adventures in something simple**


	3. C5:Hope for Future-C6:Circle of Trouble

**Chapter 5: Hope for Future**

When Emma woke up, her right arm was in a sling and her right leg was all wrapped up but she was incredibly dizzy. Her body was sore but her head ached and it got worse as she took in her surroundings. She was in a really small white room by herself but she could her men talking nearby. Emma's first thought was a hospital but there was not a lot medical equipment and she could smell salt in the air. Emma thought this was odd but then remembered being hit by a car and realized Britney was no longer with her. Panicked Emma got up to go look for her but found that in fact the floor moved with her as she swayed back and forth. Feeling sick, Emma looked for a trash can.

After a few moments, a man in a navy-like uniform with blue eyes and black hair came in to check on her, "Are you alright ma'am? I heard the noise and thought something may have happened." Startled Emma responded, "No. I am fine. Where's Britney?" The gentleman thought for a moment before he answered, "Ahh, You're little friend is up on the deck. I can go retrieve her if you would like?" Scowling at his thoughts of her incompetence, Emma said, "No. I can get her myself" and made her way towards the deck with him in toe.

Once on the deck, Emma found Britney at the wheel of the ship with a man that looked a lot like the gentleman now behind her. Britney giggled as she played on the ship until the man next to her tapped her shoulder and pointed towards Emma, smiling. Lifting up the hat she wore, Britney saw and ran to Emma, exclaiming, "Emma…ma, you're up. Are you ok?" Uncertain about… well everything, Emma asked Britney what was going on.

At this the gentleman that was steering the ship with Britney came up; "If I may, my lady…". When he got no answer, he continued, "My name is Killian and this is my brother Liam. We were on our way to retrieve something for the King when the crew found you two below deck. You seemed to be badly injured and we didn't have the resources to turn around to send you to a medic, so I took care of your injuries." At which point, Britney interrupted, "I helped with all of it." Causing Killian to laugh, "Yes, you did. You were an excellent little helper" before returning his attention to Emma, "If you are in need of anything let me know, I tried to take care of all of your injuries, as best I could on the ship. But I may have missed something." Emma smiled and said she was fine except her head hurt, so Liam recommended having some tea and getting some more rest.

Hours later, when Emma and Britney woke, the ship was anchored at some mysterious land with Liam and Killian gone ashore. Emma got up and started heading towards shore before Britney said, "Wait, Emma…ma. We can't go. Da…The… um.. captain… lieutenant … person… said we had to stay on the ship." Shaking her head, Emma said she had to see where they were and kept going, so Britney ran after her. Once ashore, they ran into a green eyed boy about 14 years old in green and brown clothes with light brown hair and a smirk on his face.

Although upon noticing the girls, he seemed startled and uncertain about them. He asked who they were and how they got here. From his tone Emma could tell they were invading his home, but Britney just kept trying to get her to go back to the ship. To calm the boy down Emma explain, "We came with the sailors to retrieve something for the king from…. Where are we?" After contemplating the situation, the boy replied, "Things are being taken care of with your friends but you should not have come to Neverland with them." While Britney hid behind Emma, Emma laughed, "Ha, and I suppose, you are Peter Pan." This caused the boy great anger, "yes, I am and I think you should leave Neverland before something bad happens to you." Although, Emma wanted to fight him for being such a jerk, she was already injured and Britney was with her and could get hurt so they went back to the ship to wait for Liam and Killian.

During the journey home, Killian seemed extremely attentive to his brother and concerned for his health. Liam insisted that while he passed out on the island, he felt better now. Killian kept saying that he didn't think it was normal that something was wrong. If Peter had not showed him the spring water to heal Liam he would be dead by now. Britney muttered something that sounded like, "he will be soon". Killian heard her say something and asked what but Emma jumped in and said, "We saw Peter when we went to shore. He was a jerk and threatened us if we didn't leave."

This surprised Killian because the girls were supposed to stay on the ship and the crew was watching them, although not very well apparently; "I can't believe this. You should have stayed on the ship where it was safe. Liam should have listened to Peter's warning about the stupid plant that we shouldn't be after in the first place." Liam didn't know that the plant was poisonous or the real reason the king wanted Dreamshade. Liam said annoyed, "I am the captain and we are going to fix this. When we get home instead of delivering it to the king, we will show the kings true intent of this expedition." Frustrated Killian stressed, "That's great but Peter said there was a price to pay. A magic price." Laughing Liam asked, "Do you hear how ridiculous you sound? A magic price. Everything will be fine." However as Liam argued he started to lean against the ship for support until he finally collapsed to the floor dead.

Killian became distant after Liam died and they released his body to the sea. When the crew learned the kind of man their king was they decided to embrace a life of honor at sea and elected Killian captain. Killian thought that life as an honorable pirate was better than that of a minion of a dishonorable king. The Jewel of the Realm (ship) even got a new name under Captain Killian Jones: the Jolly Roger.

The girls accompany the crew until they stopped in an actual town. Once there they begin their search to return home, but nobody has ever heard of New York. Emma and Britney walk back towards the ship to tell Killian and the others that they hadn't had any luck, but Emma trips on the stairs and falls into the water. The port is actually quite deep and Britney has trouble reaching Emma. Killian sees the girls in distress and jumps into the water to save Emma, but she is already unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Circle of Trouble**

A few hours later Emma awaken light-headed, but she was somewhere she had never been before. It was dimly lit, loud and smelled like booze. Emma stumbled slightly as she walked over to a table where Britney sat with a man that looked vaguely familiar but who Emma could not place. He had black hair and blue eyes and smelled a bit like salt water mixed with alcohol. This really didn't surprise her considering that they appeared to be in a type of bar and he was telling stories about his adventures at sea as he smiled at Emma and Britney.

While they were eating, Emma noticed some of the men on the other side of the tavern getting into a fight over a woman with a low-cut dress, dark brown hair and grey eyes. From what Emma could see the woman seemed to have been flirting with both men. It wasn't long after the fight before the woman came over to where they were sitting and said, "Killian, you're back. I haven't seen you in ages" as she threw herself onto his lap. Killian laughed and said, "Ay, Milah, I just got into town and was having a drink when I met these lovely ladies," as he tried to push her off his lap.

Milah got off his lap a bit upset and looked at the girls jealously and smugly said, "Aren't you two a little young to be here? Where's your mommy? Won't she be worried you two aren't at home in bed." Emma didn't like being taunted by this woman and got up ready to fight but Britney interrupted , "Emma…ma, don't worry about it. Everything will work itself out." Milah started to respond to this but Killian got up from the table and said, "I didn't realize it was so late. Excuse me Milah, I really should walk these lovely ladies home." Holding onto Emma's hand, Britney mumbled, "where," as Killian put his arm around Emma. Seeing this Milah shoved Emma into the wall and said, "Killie, I am sure these kiddies can walk themselves home" before proceeding to kiss him on the lips.

Killian pulled back and check on Emma as he asked, "Milah, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Before Milah answered one of the men from the fight earlier that evening stepped in and started beating on Killian. While the girls tried to break up the fight, the men continued to fight until Emma, Milah, and both men were unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note: I do apologize if I get some of the physical descriptive features/details (hair/eyes/age) wrong and for my poor handwriting. Sorry I changed past tense to present tense at the end but was too tired to go back and fix. I don't know I just think that this could be better.**


	4. Ch 7: Couples - Ch 8: Disney

**Chapter 7: Couples**

Britney woke up with all the girls at the orphanage rushing about. They were all getting cleaned up, dressed up, doing their hair, and the older ones were even working on their make-up. While everyone clamored about the day's activities, Britney slipped into the washroom to brush her teeth. While Britney was in the washroom, Annie came upstairs and told the girls to be down in 30 minutes. Annie was anxious already but when Britney came out still in her pajamas, Annie freaked out about her not being ready and left the girls to finish up.

Britney was now hiding behind Emma on the verge of tears. "Emma…ma, what did I do wrong? Why is Annie sooo….ma…mad at me?" Emma felt bad for the little girl; she had never been here for this. So Emma pulled her hair back and told Britney, "It's ok. You didn't do anything; Annie is just stressed out today. But I need you to hurry up and get your dress on, so we can do your hair and get downstairs." Britney just looked away so Emma repeated herself slowly but with a little more sternness causing Britney to pout, "Emma….ma, I….I don't…. don't have a dress." While Emma had not seen Britney in a dress, she did not expect this.

After a moment, Emma thought that they could borrow one of the other girls' dresses. Of course all of the other girls were busy and those that Emma asked didn't have a spare that was clean and would fit Britney. She was just so tiny; she was one of the youngest at the orphanage. So after 10 minutes of asking the others, Emma decided to dig through her chest of belongings to find an old dress for Britney. While Emma didn't have a lot, it still took a moment to find an appropriate dress.

Emma picked out a little blue one but it was still a little too big on Britney. One of the other girls, Elizabeth, stopped to help since she was ready to go downstairs. Elizabeth noticed Emma trying to adjust the dress for Britney and recommended, "Emma, why don't you go get the emergency sewing kit from the supply closet. I can take it in a bit if you don't mind Britney keeping it." Emma ran down the hall and came back to finish Britney's hair while Elizabeth fixed her dress.

When the girls finally made it downstairs, the orphanage was buzzing with people. There were all sorts of men and women roaming around talking amongst themselves. Britney hid behind Emma and looked up to ask, "Emma…ma, what's going on?" Emma knelt down to eye level with Britney to explain, "It's 'Couples Day' and all of the families interested in fostering or adopting children come to the orphanage to meet with us a week or two before its finalized. So when the adults come up to talk to you, be polite and try not to stutter. There's nothing to be afraid of and Annie doesn't like it because stuttering looks bad for you and her as well."

Britney just looked down at her feet for a minute, causing Emma concern; "It will be alright, Britney. I will be right here with you." After another moment, Britney looked up and said, "Thank you. I will try my best for you, EM…MA."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Disney World **

The next morning the girls were told to back a bag because they were going on an overnight trip. Annie said that a gentleman had donated strands of gold and requested that the children between ages 7 and 15 go to Disney World for a day so they could experience fairy tales and believe in magic. Britney giggled and at "Mr. Gold's" tactics but packed a bag to go with Emma and the other girls. That afternoon they caught their flight to Orlando, Florida and had checked into a 'princess palace' for the even festivities. After checking in and unpacking the girls watched the parade and received their passes for games and rides to use the following day. Dinner was an extravagant buffet with the girls running around and trying to pick out their favorite dishes to eat. At nightfall, the girls sat in the gardens and watched the fireworks light up the sky.

With screams of excitement from the other beds in the room, Emma and Britney woke up to go on a fantasy tour of Disney World after breakfast. Two hours later, Emma, Britney, Elizabeth and Christina were making plans for what rides to go on and attractions they wanted to see and in what order to minimize their wait time and travel distances. Once they were ready they grabbed a small quick bite to eat and set out for the water rides and attractions. Britney was right at home and loved the water causing Emma to laugh, "my little mermaid" as she watched the excited girl run around.

When Christina suggested that they dress up as their favorite Disney princess, Elizabeth responded, "well, it seems that Britney will be Ariel but who is your favorite princess, Emma?" Emma just mumbled, "I don't really have one" and proceeded to tell Britney, "come on my little mermaid, get out of the water. There is much more to see." Britney climbed out and asked "so what princess will you be Christina? Elizabeth?" While Christina said she felt like Cinderella because of all the work she usually gets stuck doing, Elizabeth said, "My favorite's Belle. What about you Emma?" Emma sighed, "alright who's left?" Britney giggled, "Well there's the classics: Snow White, Cinderella, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), and Ariel (Little Mermaid)." Christina said, "since Liz is Belle, Brit is Ariel and I'm Cinderella, I would say you should be Aurora" but Britney disagreed, "While Aurora is really nice and I may be biased but I think Emma…ma should be grand… Snow White. It's perfect"

With the girls in their Ariel, Belle, Cinderella, and Snow White costumes, they roamed about and finished their list of rides and attractions to see before having to report back to the 'princess palace'. Everyone was already back when they got there, so they had to grab a quick dinner and get ready.

* * *

**Author's Note: sorry chapter 8 is short. I had meant to do more with it but I don't know any actual attractions or rides so I didn't get into much detail. ****I hope you are enjoying the story.**

** I didn't know if I should say ready to go home or for bed since I don't think many would go to Disney for a day if they came from New York. But didn't want the time to drag on more than I'm already making it.**


	5. Ch 9: Dark Side - Ch 10: Storms

**Chapter 9: Dark Side**

When the stewardess woke Emma so she could get off the plane in New York, Annie and the other girls were already gone. Panicked Emma woke Britney and said, "We need to get going quickly. Annie will be furious with us." So tiredly Britney grabbed onto Emma's hand as they left the plane and searched the airport for the others. With no luck finding anyone, Emma suggested they get moving because they had no money and she didn't trust strangers to help them.

Hours later, Emma and Britney roam the streets trying to navigate their way back, when they are knocked over by a brown-eyed, dark brown-haired man in his twenties rounding the corner. After scoffing at the man for being so rude, Emma starts to pick up the jewelry he dropped before she realizes that their stolen. The man had already grabbed a handful and started taking off. Emma couldn't believe what just happened but grabbed Britney's hand and went running after him anyway. She was a little peeved when she lost him but continued to try to find him.

By the time they found the man he was flirting with some girl at the counter. Emma said, "Seriously. He just stole a bunch of jewelry and he is flirting with her like nothing happened. He isn't even good looking, like he just crawled out of the sewer." Britney giggled and said, "I would say she could be in on it but it doesn't look like it" as she pointed to the man shoving some watches in his pocket. Emma said that he seemed like a con artist and headed towards the man.

The man knew he was in trouble and started to flee the scene. When the police were alerted to the scene, Emma insisted on trying to catch him. Since Britney had a hard time keeping up with Emma dragging her along, she found that she kept stumbling and fell to the ground. Emma started to ask the littler girl to stay put but heard the police running after them calling, "Freeze or we will shoot." While the jewelry and watch thief just kept running looking for a car to steal until he found a little yellow bug, Emma was struck with fear as guns went off with Britney in the line of fire. Emma tried to shield the small girl but they were both shot. There was a bright light engulfing her and Britney as Emma lost consciousness from losing too much blood.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Storms **

Back at the orphanage, Emma didn't really know why her head was spinning or her chest hurt but she still had to go to school and help out like any other day. She couldn't even explain why she felt so angry when the boys at school were running around and goofing off. Elizabeth said, "Boys will be boys. They tend to be childish all the time" but Christina laughed and said, "Maybe Emma likes one of them." Emma said no she didn't like them but it bothered her that the boys never had to grow up the way the girls did. Laughing Elizabeth said, "It has always been that way" before Christina agreed, "we all get to have an unpleasant visitor at some point." Prompting Britney to ask, "What unpleasant visitor? What's going on, Emma…ma?" Realizing that the girls were talking about maturing Emma had to stop them, "Nothing, Britney. It's just Christina and Elizabeth jumping to crazy conclusions." The others started to argue but were called back in for their next lesson. School lessons continued in much the same fashion as always until they were let go early.

This didn't make much of a difference since it was Emma's turn to help make dinner. Emma was thankful for some peace and quiet since Christina and Elizabeth were on cleaning duty. It wasn't long before Britney came into the kitchen, "Emma…ma, can I help?" Smiling at the sweet girl, Emma asked, "Well, did you do your homework?" Looking down at the floor and her shoes, Britney answered, "Not exactly, but I can do it after dinner with you?" Emma couldn't help but say yes with Britney pouting slightly when she asked and looking at her with what could only be described as big puppy dog eyes. Together they made a quick job of dinner preparations before joining everyone else at the table.

Homework wasn't too bad but Emma almost felt like she was doing it twice. Once with hers on her own and again when she helped Britney. Britney was a bright little girl but if she didn't get something she would stop to ask, even if she had to wait for Emma to explain something. It was great that she learned quickly and you only had to explain something once for Britney to retain it but Emma still thought it best to check over all her work to, just to be sure. Britney didn't seem to mind, in fact she almost expected it as if it was something that happened all the time.

By the time they were done it was fast approaching "bedtime", so the girls went about getting ready for bed. While Britney showered, Emma got all her things together for the night, and packed their school bags. Once Britney was done it was Emma's turn so she jumped in quickly because she knew in a house full of girls you had to be quick. By the time Britney finished getting dressed, brushing her teeth, and picking out her clothes for tomorrow, Emma was done and dressed. When Emma brushed her teeth, Britney picked out story to read and settled into bed. Noticing that Britney hadn't brushed her hair, Emma grabbed a brush and sat down beside her to brush it while Britney read aloud. Stopping sometimes, Emma would look over Britney's shoulder and read the parts of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ – extended version that Britney stumbled or stuttered on.

When Britney fell asleep, Emma left and climbed into her own bed. But it took a while to fall asleep, because there was a storm brewing outside. Emma didn't mind the storm, but it was a bit too loud for her at first. Not long after Emma drifted off to sleep, she felt something tugging on her and heard her name being called. After a few minutes, Emma saw Britney at her bedside and asked, "What's a matter, Britney?" as she rubbed her eyes. Britney said she couldn't sleep because she was scared, so Emma got up and brought Britney to the window "Look, outside." They saw the rain pouring down, the lightening, and things blowing around. With the loud thunder nearby and howling of the wind, Emma thought it was hurricane-like but she had seen worse storms so she just explained that the noises were from the storm and it would end soon. At that she walked back to bed to try to get some more sleep, but found that Britney didn't leave so she lifted the blanket, "Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. But no kicking or snoring." Britney smiled and climbed into bed quickly. With Emma stroking her hair, Britney fell asleep within a few minutes felling safe and secure.


	6. Ch 11: Cursed - Ch 12: Choices

**Chapter 11: Cursed**

When sunlight shown overhead Emma woke up on the ground outside with Britney quietly snoring next to her. Finding it more than a little strange surrounded by trees, Emma softly shook Britney awake. Britney got up and followed Emma as she roamed around to find first the house then a road so that they may return. By the time they found the road, they were getting hungry and had no clue what way to go. While walking along the road, they were stopped by a police car. The brown haired, blue-eyed man that got out of the car introduced himself as Sheriff Graham and asked who they were. Emma wasn't sure if they should say anything to a member of the legal community but Britney answered anyway, "Mama says not to talk to strangers."

Looking around for the girls' mother, Sheriff Graham asked, "Where is your mother? How did you get here?" At this point Emma felt compelled to stop this, "We were just on our way home." Curious about the strangers to his land, Sheriff Graham asked, "Where is home? Where are you from?" Not wanting to talk to him, Emma grabbed Britney's hand to walk away from him and said, "I don't see how that is any of your business. We have not done anything wrong." Thinking he needed to keep these girls in Storybrooke so he could get some answers, Sheriff Graham said, "Wait. You must be hungry. Let me buy you something to eat at Granny's and I will drive you home." While she was hungry, Emma didn't think it was a good idea to trust this strange man, but Britney seemed to recognize something and said, "Ok."

Once at Granny's diner, Sheriff Graham slipped away for a moment to make a call and the girls were watched suspiciously by everyone. While Granny approached to give them a menu the others just stared unsure about the newcomers. When Sheriff Graham came in to join them he was accompanied by black-haired, brown-eyed woman in her mid to late thirties that he introduced as Major Mills. Emma thought the woman seemed sort of familiar but figured that it was nothing and her involvement meant something bad. She wanted to grab Britney and leave, but Britney in all her innocence asked, "Regina…na, are you gon…nna be joining us for a bite to eat?" Startled that the young child knew her name without being told Regina agreed and stayed with them.

Regina thought that having a child would be good for her because she felt so alone in Storybrooke. She had thought about it since their last visitor to Storybrooke but he wanted to be with his father and ran away from her. The way that the little one regarded the older girl reminded Regina of the boy and his father but she just figured that it was probably something about this realm. Although it did annoy her she felt something that she couldn't describe about the girls, just that it was a mix of proud, curious, protective, distrust, betrayal and hatred. This did not make sense because she was sure she had never seen either of them before.

At what to the girls was breakfast but really should have been a late lunch or early dinner by the time of day it was Emma watched everyone in the diner to note their intentions, emotions, and perspectives so that she could grab Britney and run if needed. Every so often she would turn her attention back to Britney, Sheriff Graham and Mayor Regina Mills, who were apparently telling stories. During one of Britney's adventures a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes that was about 30 years old walked up to them to join in their story telling.

Mayor Mills seemed to dislike this woman, "Ms. Blanchard why don't you stick to teaching your children about actual events and concepts not stories." Ms. Blanchard smiled and tried to explain that children needed something to believe in and expression. Emma noticed that Mayor Mills scoffed at this and was going to share her opinion because she felt that she should defend this Ms. Blanchard woman, but Britney beat her to the punch, "Grand…teachers like Ms. Blanchard are an integral part in a child's development, and future confidence and self-esteem as they grow into adults." Ms. Blanchard looked at Britney with joy and adoration as she thanked her for her kind words but Britney just brushed it off, "You are welcome, but it was no big deal, Grand…Mary Margaret." When Emma corrected "Britney, it's rude to call an adult by their first name without permission" although she had no clue how Britney could have known her first name, Ms. Blanchard answered with affection, "Oh, it is alright. You are more than welcome to call me Mary Margaret."

Since Graham had already offered to take the girls home, Regina left him to find out more about them. It didn't hurt that she had conflicting emotions about the girls and thought it best to learn more but also keep her distance. The problem was that Graham was not good with kids, or at least the girls didn't seem to trust him at all. Mary Margaret was able to get them to open up but it only made her want to keep them with her in Storybrooke, even if it confused her how they were so close but seemed to have completely different backgrounds. Emma did not seem to ever truly have any parents but Britney was adamant that she had wonderful parents and would return home to them soon.

It bothered Mary Margaret that the girls would have to leave but with no way out of town she wasn't sure how to do that so she took them to Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold was astounded to find newcomers to the town because with the barriers in place no body but Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter should be able to cross without harm. Of course, he could not express this to Mary Margaret so he tried to come up with a response while she asked him again, "Mr. Gold, did you hear me? These girls want to go home but Sheriff Graham and I don't know how to get them out of here. Do you have any ideas?"

Fortunately for Mr. Gold, Emma laughed a little at this so Mr. Gold took the opportunity and asked, "What exactly is so funny?" Not wanting to offend anyone Emma tried to explain, "It's Mr. Gold. Not you Mr. Gold but a few days ago a gentleman donated strands of solid gold to our orphanage so we could go to Disney World and that's what Britney called him, Mr. Gold." After a moment Mr. Gold realized that this older child must be Emma, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, but he still wasn't sure who this little Britney was. Figuring that if they were both able to get into Storybrooke, and there was something greater at work here because he had made and donated that gold to the orphanage years ago, he believed that they would both be able to get out of Storybrooke and suggested, "Why don't you have Sheriff Graham drive them home."

With that Mary Margaret returned the girls to Sheriff Graham and sadly said goodbye. Britney and Emma got into Sheriff Graham's police car to go back to the orphanage, even though Sheriff Graham didn't seem to like this idea very much. He wanted to leave them at the town border because he knew that very few crossed the town border and those who did never returned to their lives. On their way out of town, Sheriff Graham crashed his police car as they hit the town border causing everyone inside to lose consciousness.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Choices**  
When Emma regained consciousness, she found Britney trying to hide them behind a tree. Emma started trying to tell Britney that it was unnecessary, but then Emma noticed that they were sitting outside of an electric fence and it was raining. This was unsettling for her, so she grabbed Britney's hand and said, "We really should get going. This isn't good." As they were leaving, Emma noticed a sign saying Phoenix Prison – Release Gate this way, with an arrow pointing the direction they were heading. Alarmed Emma stops suddenly but they tumble into a blonde-haired, hazel eyed girl that looked no more than 18 years old leaving the prison.

The young woman gets up and apologizes, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you hurt? I didn't mean to knock you over. I just don't know what I am doing now." Emma said, "It's alright. We are fine, but should really be going," as she pulled on Britney's hand, but Britney stopped and stared at the woman. Uncertain about the younger child, the young woman asked, "Are you sure emboth /emof you kids arealright?" Britney blurted out, "We are fine, but you are a kid too." Sounding like a question, the young woman clarified, "No. I am actually 18, so I am considered an adult and need to find a job… well a real one… not stealing watches, cars or anything else." Emma thought, "That is a good idea. I hope you find something soon, but we should go."

As they walked away, Britney turned back and said, "You should try something on the opposite side of the law and be a good guy instead of a bad one. You could even use your skills at finding people, things and the truth with your insight to help get the job done." The young woman figured the child had a point: being a member of the legal community meant being on the good side and they could use her skills for good. With that she left to find the right job for her. Meanwhile, Emma was dragging Britney away from the gate when the rain shower quickly became a severe thunderstorm. Sighing at their horrible luck, Emma picked up her pace. However, this was not enough because when the lightening started Emma felt the electricity as things turned bright white and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry chapter 12 is so short. I just wanted to do something with Emma before she broke the first curse and went to Storybrooke. I also wanted to get something up for you.**


	7. Chapter 13: Frozen

**Chapter 13: Frozen**

It was really cold when Emma came to her senses. Looking around she saw Britney sitting next to her huddled up in a fetal position to keep warm because everything was frozen around them. Everything was covered in ice and snow. Starting to feel the frost getting to her, Emma got up and said, "Come on, Britney. We should get inside…some place warm before we get sick and freeze to death." So the girls got up to head towards town but they had to stop when they found what appeared to be statues frozen in the woods. The scene of a man and woman kissing with the other two men watching reminded Emma of a wedding with ice sculptures. Britney seemed worried and Emma tried to urge "It's ok, Britney. They are just very life-like. Everything's fine. We just need to get indoors soon." So Britney let go of the ice statues and they resumed their quest to get to town and safety indoors.

But as they got to town everything got worse. All the building were frozen too and there were no people in sight. Aside from more ice sculptures that were even starting to bother Emma. She was having a hard time believing that everything was ok. Britney started crying when they entered _Granny's Diner_ and everyone and everything inside was solid ice. Emma tried to tell Britney not to cry but something about the group like this seemed wrong. She couldn't explain what she felt or why she felt so attached and familiar but it wasn't long before her thought were interrupted. There was something warming up the diner but she didn't see any heaters. As Emma went to investigate, there was a gush of cold air streaming in and before her stood a 20 year old blonde woman in blue directing her anger at them.

Emma tried to explain, "We didn't mean to trespass or anything. But it is so cold out and we needed to warm up so we could get home" as she went back to stand in between the new woman and Britney. Bothered the woman said, "That won't be necessary because I doubt you will return home" as she approached them with her hands facing out at the girls. Britney pulled Emma out of the way as a flash of blue went by and the room grew very cold again. Uncertain at what just happened Emma faced the woman angry that she seemed ready to hurt them for no reason. As Emma and this woman glared at one another and drew their arms to attack, Britney screamed, "STOP. Please. You are not going to get anywhere just attacking people. If something is wrong, just talk to someone. They may surprise you and help." With lowered defenses, the glaring continued before they were joined by additional guests.

A graying brown-haired man with brown eyes walked in with a brunette woman with blue eyes. And while the coloring seemed different, they looked exactly like the kissing couple in the woods. Alarmed the blonde haired woman went to attack the couple; as ice emitted from her pale hands, Britney rose above and screamed, "NO!" With a flash of white and yellow light, the room started to stir. Realizing that the blonde froze everyone in the diner and probably the rest of the town, Emma backed away but Britney cried, "I'm sorry, Emma…ma." Conflicted because the blonde froze everyone and Britney seemed to have unfrozen them frightened Emma but the little girl had a piece of her and she felt responsible for the child, Emma stopped only to be startled by the other occupants.

A thirty year old blonde with hazel eyes that seemed familiar looked at Britney and said, "Sorry for what?" Britney looked between Emma and the source of the question unsure what to say. However, her response was not needed after a short brown haired woman about 40 years old answered, "You have a daughter. Why does that not surprise me? You had a son and gave him up. Of course, you would have another child." This seemed to bother some of the other occupants. In particular a couple in their early thirties with a baby boy. The dark brown haired, brown eyed woman said, "That is ridiculous" and the dirty blonde haired, blue eyed man continued, "How can you say something like that, Regina?" Regina didn't seem surprised that the couple defended her, "Well, David. She doesn't think about the consequences of her actions, like Snow. She proved that today when she brought someone back to Storybrooke with her."

With that the black haired, blue eyed man in his thirties with a hook a placed lightly on the thirty year old blonde's back said, "So that is what this is about. You are mad that Marian is in Storybrooke because she is Robin's ex. You are just mad…" he continued and looked over at his companion, "Right. You didn't have and give up a daughter?" At this point, Regina had to but in, "Well. Mister lover-boy. The girl called her Mama. That is not something that is just thrown around." Chuckling the blonde replied, "Of course not. I only have Henry who had extenuating circumstances in his life. And the girl did not call me mom." Watching the agreement, Emma had to but in, "She is right. Britney just called me Emma but she stuttered at the end because of well everything here." Suddenly aware of the other child that was not supposed to be here the group didn't know what to say. Not comfortable with the silence or the way Snow and David were looking between them, the blonde turned to Regina and said, "I am sorry if I hurt you but clearly the little girl was just calling her, Emma" (as she indicated teenage Emma).

Overhearing what was just said, the man from the wedding came up and questioned, "Emma, you say?" looking between the teen and the mother of his grandson, Henry. Annoyed at the way everyone kept saying her name and looking at her, Emma tried to explain that she woke up here with Britney and everyone was frozen. The groom, whom was called Rumple by his bride Belle, said, "Oh, dearie. This is worse than I thought. The portal must have brought them here when it brought Elza." Britney caught the name but didn't recognize it so she questioned, "Who's Elza? How did she get here? Where did she go? What happened?" Rumple said, "I sent her home, as I shall send you and Marian. After I take your memories, of course" and with that the entire room was engulfed in a fog so that everyone would forget their visitors. Slowly the scene began to drift away as Emma and Britney traveled time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I had a busy weekend with my family in from out of town and family birthday/anniversary. - If I missed someone's personality for the story I am sorry I just wanted to get the idea across quickly because I need some sleep. **

**As for next season, I am assuming that Elza can behave poorly (evil) like in ****Frozen ****but is really good at heart (they seem to be going with the Frozen direction even if they do it differently). I also sent Marian back home in time because I like Regina with Robin and she just complicates things too much for me. **

**Anyway, I am almost done. I just have one more chapter and then the epilogue. So thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 14: London

**Chapter 14: London**

It was late afternoon and raining when everything came into focus. Emma looked around in the fog to make sure that she had not lost Britney. Sure enough, Britney was looking at the water nearby, prompting Emma to note, "The water is still a beautiful sight even in the rain. It is the unknown but also freedom." Smiling Britney turned to agree, "Yeah, it is great that you can anchor for home but still adventure and see different cities. You can see most of the city from here on the Thames River." Confused Emma stammered, "Thames River. That sounds familiar. Thames River. Isn't that in London. London, England." Knowing that she was correct Britney replied, "Yep. We are at the docks on the Thames River in London, England."

With disbelief, Emma tried to correct her, "That can't be. We are supposed to be in New York. New York, United States." Feeling the need to clarify, "I am pretty sure we are at the Thames River in London because of Ben." Panicking Emma asked, "Ben. Who the hell is Ben? And what does he have to do with London?" but as she finished there was a tolling nearby. Turning to see what caused the noise, Emma noticed the large clock tower. Britney asked, "Isn't that the Big Ben clock tower?" After taking a moment to digest, Emma concurred, "Yes, I think that is Big Ben, but how did we get to London?" Shrugging Britney just said she didn't know and they started thinking of ways to get back home without money or passports.

By early evening, they had not come up with any solid plans because they could not proof anything and were not entirely comfortable talking to the authorities or anyone else about their problem. Britney suggested traveling by ship so they were weighing their options and possibilities. Looking at the ships docked Emma was not sure they would be able to get away with it because they would most likely have to sneak aboard but it would take too long to hide away the whole time and pray not to be found. Emma was explaining this to Britney when they spotted a family getting off one of the ships.

The black haired, blue eyed man in his thirties was asking, "Are you sure you are alright, Honey? You have been throwing up all day." Rubbing her stomach, his thirty-something blonde haired, hazel eyed companion turned her attention to him and smiled, "Killian I am fine. I am actually hungry, so let's grab a bite, Babe." The brown haired, hazel eyed teen repeated his mother's action and rubbed his tummy, "Yeah. Come on. I am starving." With the look the man received from the pair he knew he wouldn't win so he agreed, "Alright. Let's get something to eat, now. But if you feel sick you promise to let me know, I want to make sure you are alright even if we have to go to one of those doctor guys." With a kiss to his lips, she said, "You are sweet. Getting a little overprotective, but sweet. I promise I will let you know if something is wrong." With that they headed towards town.

With the ship unoccupied, Emma and Britney boarded it. Britney looked around sadly taking in the boat. Emma was saying, "This is not going to work. They will find us and we will get in trouble" noticing Britney standing at the wheel, Emma continued, "Too bad we don't know how to steer a boat. Then we could borrow it and get ourselves home." Walking away from the wheel Britney said, "I know how to steer and navigate a boat. My daddy was teaching me before…" but Britney suddenly stopped. Emma noticed Britney's distress, "It is going to be ok. I will take care of you and get us home… but I am going to need your help with the boat." Standing by the larger bed on the verge of tears, Britney whined, "We can't just take the Jolly Roger." Emma thought that the name sounded familiar but couldn't place it so she just asked, "What's wrong? I am sure they have insurance and after we got home we would make sure…" "Look" Britney interrupted her holding a small open jewelry box, "he is going to propose. We can't take the ship or go with, so let's just get off before they get back."

As the girls left the ship they bumped into the family returning from dinner early. Alarmed at the people getting off his ship, Killian went to accuse the girls of trying to steal from them. Britney said they weren't but Killian asked, "Didn't your parents teach you not to trespass on other people's property?" Being only twelve and in the foster care system her whole life, Emma was a little hurt by this, but Britney started crying, "I…I wasn't. We just… We…I mean it…it's not what it looked…looks like…" Emma went up to shield the younger girl even though, the woman scolded, "Hook, they are just kids. You are being too harsh." Feeling like a puppy being called Hook, Killian pouted, "Emma…" but was alarmed when 12-year old Emma answered, "What the hell is your problem? Yelling at a little girl? And how do you even know my name you creep?" as she started backing away with Britney.

Surprised the adults were silent until the teenage boy looked between the girls and his parents, "He is not a keep a creep. He was just talking to Mom." Killian agreed with this sentiment, "Henry is right. I meant my girlfriend Emma. I didn't know your name was Emma and I didn't mean to be so harsh or sound like a creep. And Thank You Henry." Shrugging Henry just said, "It was not a big deal" but adult Emma liked that her guys were getting along so well. She knew Killian was good with Henry but was worried that their dating and traveling would change how Henry viewed and felt about them. But she didn't have much time to think about her guys right now because she was starting to stress that the younger blonde was in fact her as a child and didn't like the consequences of the two of them together for long.

Trying to get rid of the children adult Emma said they should just let them go but Killian didn't agree with her idea. "Killian, babe can I talk to you alone for a minute?" adult Emma said as she shoved him below deck. Before she disappears below deck with him adult Emma yelled up, "Henry could you please take the girls out to eat and keep an eye on them for a few minutes until we come get you." Without waiting for an answer adult Emma told Killian that this was bad, but he didn't get why or what was going on. So Emma explained, "I think that the blonde one is me. Well me as a teenager. But I never went to England. Hell I never left the States. So I am not sure what is going on or entirely certain of who the other girl is at the moment but I am positive that that blonde girl is me." Slightly freaked out but trying to digest the news quickly Killian offered help to figure out who the children were, what they were doing here and how to get them home as quickly as possible so they could minimize the effects of the children traveling to what would be their future.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter ended up being longer than I had planned so I split it in two and it is still long. Also with this split you will have to wait another chapter for the outright identification of Britney. I apoligize again for this. Since I have two more chapters now (including the epilogue).**


	9. Chapter 15: Deja Vu

**Chapter 15: Déjà Vu**

Once adult Emma and Killian joined Henry and the girls in town, they found them drinking hot chocolate and eating burgers in silence. They both found this a bit odd because Henry was usually very friendly and talkative. Adult Emma whispered, "I had issues trusting anybody as a kid so I was kind of quiet." Smiling Killian kissed her and said, "Had trust issues? Was quiet?" She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out a little before answering, "Ok. Still don't trust easily." Laughing he told her, "Be careful what you do with that tongue. It's one of the many things I love about you. Which actually includes your reservations and built-in lie detector." With another quick kiss, they turned their attention to the children.

Killian asked what was going on but neither of the girls wanted to answer so Henry said, "Well I am just drinking my hot chocolate since I already ate and the girls are being shy. They really haven't said much of anything besides thank you for dinner." Adult Emma corrected, "I don't think they are being shy. I think they just aren't sure if we can be trusted." Britney mumbled, "I trust you but don't know what I should and shouldn't say. It's complicated." Hearing Britney say she trusted these strangers alarmed young Emma and she stopped looking around at everyone to express her opinion, "You trust them. Britney, we just met them. Not everybody is good like in all your fairytales. Some things don't have happy endings." While Killian tried to explain things so as to not contradict young Emma but to soften the blow and make them understand that the kids could trust them, Emma thought back over her past.

After a moment, she realized that the other girl, Britney, was her young idealistic friend from the orphanage. Adult Emma had not thought much of Britney in years, since the younger girl left the orphanage. She had not returned so everyone figured that she found her family. It was weird to see her again, in London of all places. She hadn't really said a proper goodbye to Britney and wanted to get herself, well young Emma, to learn to express her feelings better but didn't want to ruin anything in the space-time continuum. Although Britney had only been at Sunshine Orphanage with young Emma for about two weeks, Emma had grown quite attached to the young girl. Something about her got under Emma's skin and into her heart; Emma had cared a great deal for Britney and felt responsible for her. Her protectiveness reminded her off the way families were with each other… children of their siblings – usually a big brother with a little sister, a parent of a child, or spouses of each other.

Henry, Killian, and Adult Emma had not gotten much further with the girls by the time dinner was done. Young Emma knew they weren't lying but still found it hard to trust anyone, especially since so many things were unclear. How had the gotten to London? Why couldn't she remember much about the last few days? Aside from being hurt. Britney seemed so unsure of things too. She didn't say much to the strangers but it seemed like she wanted to talk to them. But as it grew darker outside they seemed to be running out of options. So young Emma decided that she had to do something unless they were to stay outside in the rain that night. With as little information as possible she explained to the family that they needed somewhere to stay for the evening and got them to agree to let them stay there quietly.

The ship only had two separate bedrooms so the five of them had to coordinate sleeping arrangements. Since the storm was still brewing outside and young Emma was not comfortable leaving Britney with strangers, the girls elected to stay in one bedroom. So Killian grabbed everything he needed for bed and went to join Henry in the other room, leaving both Emmas with Britney. After taking a few moments trying to get ready for bed without crossing any boundaries or saying too much, the girls climbed into the bed with adult Emma. First, Britney and then young Emma on the other side, leaving Britney in the middle. As they drifted off to sleep, Britney stayed snuggled up to young Emma's side wanting the comfort Emma provided or wanting to freak out their host by being too close.

At daybreak, Emma awoke to find young Britney snuggled up to her. Not wanting to wake the children she had just stayed in bed thinking about ways to get them safely home. Within minutes Killian and Henry knocked lightly on the girls' door and came in to find the children were sound asleep. Killian couldn't help but notice how natural Britney looked with her arm thrown around adult Emma's neck and her head resting on Emma's chest while Emma ran her fingers through Britney's hair. It felt like a dream and home all at the same time. He loved Emma and wondered what it would be like for them to have a child together. Not that he didn't love Henry as his own son, but he had only known Henry for a few years. He didn't watch Henry grow up, but then again neither had Emma. Not really.

After grabbing some fresh clothes and quickly kissing adult Emma, Killian said, "I can grab some breakfast for everyone so you girls can take your time." Shaking her head, adult Emma said, "No I should get up so we can figure..." but she stopped short as her breathe caught. For when she went to gently move Britney off of her, she had a series of flashes pass through her. With Britney's hand laying on her stomach, Emma saw Britney's birth and her and Killian discussing names, then she saw them watching Britney walk towards Henry without falling, followed by Britney stealing Killian's hat and putting it on even though it was way too big, she even saw Britney playing with Snow, David, and Little Neal, and after an extended family vacation at sea, she saw Killian teaching her to steer the ship.

When the flashes were finally finished, Emma was on the verge of tears. Alarmed that something was wrong Killian went to her side to check on her, but Emma stopped him, "I am fine." Sinking into the bed he groaned, "You always say you are fine." Kissing Killian she said, "Well, I am fine. And she is ours." Looking at the girls with panic, Killian skwarmed, "We can't keep them. Two Emma's from two different time periods is a bad idea. If they stay it could change everything." Laughing a little Emma told him, "I meant Britney. And I think it is three time periods." Confused he asked, "Britney… three times…what do you mean?" Not sure what Killian thought about the future, Emma answered quietly, "My past, here and now, and … our future." Liking how she said 'our future' Killian smiled and repeated her, "our future". Taking it as a question Emma responds, "Yeah. Our future. Our daughter. Britney."

Needing some verification, Killian questioned, "Britney's our daughter?" While Emma could tell that Killian wasn't sure about Britney being their daughter, she saw the hope in his eyes that said he wanted a future with her, so she decided to explain her flashes. When she finished telling him what she saw, he noted, "So you saw all of that when she touched you?" Looking down at the arm that still lay across her stomach, she corrected, "No. She has been laying on me since I woke up. It wasn't until she touched my stomach." As Killian thought about what Emma said and his prior knowledge involving time travel, he wondered, "So maybe you had that flash because she came in contact…" Emma finished, "… contact with herself. I…I am pregnant."

With his hand on her stomach, Killian questioned, "You ARE pregnant?" He rubbed her belly looking for some sign that there was a baby inside. Needing to hear that he was ok with them having a baby should she be right, Emma said, "I have not taken any pregnancy tests, but it would make sense. Kind of. I am not all that familiar with time travel but if she were in my stomach it could explain the flash. And I have been feeling sick lately." After waiting for a moment she continued, "I could take a pregnancy test or we could go the doctor like you said yesterday. Would we… you be… alright if … I was…?" Smiling at first, Killian answered, "Of course, I would. I would be the happiest man alive to …" but then he stopped and seemed panicked, "No, wait. This is not right." When he walked away, Emma jolted up hurt at his behavior until he turned around.

On one knee, with a small jewelry box outstretched, Killian asked, "Well this is not how I had thought about proposing to you. It was supposed to be perfect so you couldn't say no, but I don't want our child to be born out of wedlock. They were supposed to come later after we figured everything out, but what ever goes according to planned. Emma, love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You and Henry are my whole world. Well, until we have her. Then the three of you will be the most important people in the world to me. I will do everything in my power to protect you, keep you safe from any evil, and make you happy. As you have made me the happiest man alive. Will you Emma marry me?" With a huge smile, Emma jumped into Killian's arms and kissed him passionately, "Yes."

Henry and both girls, who had woken up before the proposal, congradulated the couple. After everyone ate breakfast they returned to the ship so that Killian and adult Emma could sail the girls back to New York. The adults had not been able to come up with anything solid that would return the girls to their individual time periods so they figured that they needed help. The obvious options included: Snow, David, Regina, Belle, and Rumplestiltskin. So with a destination in mind Killian, Henry and adult Emma took turns steering the ship, entertaining the girls and resting.

On their voyage home, the Jolly Roger came across an unhappy Blackbeard. A sea battle ensued. Killian and adult Emma were handling things pretty well while Henry and young Emma brought Britney below deck for safety. Hearing the struggle above because his parents were outnumbered, Henry left to join in the fight. Killian had his back but adult Emma still worried, maybe a little more than normal because her hormones were in hyper drive. The trio had been doing really well until Britney, who had wanted to help, came up with a sword to fight. While she handled a sword remarkably, she was still a child and was overpowered. They tried to get to her but were too late, expect for young Emma who was the fastest. A bright light emitted where the girls stood and knock everyone on the ship back; the distraction and absence of the girls was enough for Killian, Henry, and adult Emma to get rid of Blackbeard and his crew.

When the light subsided some, young Emma found herself in the park at ice skating rink with Britney and some of the other girls from the orphanage. Britney had already run out onto the ice rink to play so Emma had to skate after her to catch up. She was really confused because she would swear they were just on a ship in battle and now they were at the park in New York. Emma wanted answers that only Britney could give at the moment. However, the few yards between Emma and Britney were enough to cause a great deal of pain, when Emma slipped on the ice and hit her head.

* * *

**author's note: sorry it is a bit long still. but i figured it is the revelation chapter where you learn her real identity.**


	10. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Chapter 16: Epilogue: Adoption Day and Returning Home**

Emma still had a headache when she woke up on adoption day. All she waited to do was stay in bed, because she hated these days. The families that came on couples day returned to the orphanage today to take the girls home. It wasn't the first time she had been through one of these days and she really didn't like saying goodbye. At heart, Emma knew that the girls were supposed to be better off and happier at their new adopted or foster families. Keeping that in mind, Emma got up and dressed for the day in some of her nicer clothes.

Sitting at the top of the stairs Britney was waiting for Emma wearing her dress from couples day, "Elizabeth said I had to dress up again but I didn't want to go downstairs with everybody. Why are all the grown ups back at the orphanage?" Holding Britney's hand as they walked downstairs, Emma explained what was going on today at the orphanage. Britney and Emma said goodbye to some of their friends but otherwise just stuck to themselves through the afternoon.

It was almost dinner time when Annie came up to them and said that Britney needed to come with her. Both girls followed Annie curious as to what had caused this. They didn't expect to find a middle aged couple waiting to adopt Britney. Alarmed Britney ran and tried to argue that she couldn't go because she had a family and her parents were coming to get her. While Emma tried to calm Britney down, Annie travelled between the couple and the girls to smooth things over. In the end the Britney left with the couple and Emma tried to give her some quick advice before she left leaving Emma at the orphanage.

Before nightfall, Britney had freaked out again and she needed get out of the new house. Larger problems arose when she tried to leave and ended up getting hurt severely. As if falling through the window and losing consciousness was not enough, the tree branch broke and she fell into the street as a car went by. Too stunned to even scream the blaring horn was the only alert to the family that there was an accident. Worried that Britney was clearly hurt, they rushed her to a hospital.

Within moments at the hospital, they lost Britney after she was taken back to see the doctor. A team of doctors were able to induce her consciousness and mend her other injuries. Crying not because she was hurt but because she was scared and wanted to go home, Britney got up to leave. She froze in place when she heard her name called, but brushed it off as her emotions Britney slowly considered even sadder than before. However, when she heard her name again and again growing louder she had to see what was. Upon seeing Emma and Killian coming around the corner calling for her, Britney ran into their arms, "Mama…" Killian hold her carefully so to not hurt her, "That's my baby." "…Daddy" continues Britney, crying because she is finally with her parents and Emma is saying, "Come on. Let's go home." As the doctors and new "parents" come to check on Britney, they are temporarily blinded by a bright light as Britney flashes away with a blonde female and black-haired man. Not sure what they are doing at the entrance to Britney's hospital room they turn around and return to work and home respectively.


End file.
